With the constant development of science and technology, electronic technology has also rapidly developed. Various types of electronic products have been developed, enabling people to benefit from the convenience resulting from the availability of many different electronic products.
Now take smartphones as an example, whose display screen is, in general, secured under its front housing and is maintained at a fixed relative position to the front housing. During use, the user cannot change the relative position between the display screen and the front housing of the smartphone. Therefore, in order to change the angle of view, the user has to change the relative position between his/her entire smartphone and himself/herself, which can be inconvenient.